The Sour Situation:Sundae Shores
The Sour Situation:Sundae Shores happens before 17 sweet wishes,but is a totally different storyline.It is about Pepster Von Schweetz winning a beach holiday to a place called Jelly Beach,a place where Pepster get's to see her cousins.They go on a luxury cruise to Jelly Beach,but end up getting ship-wrecked on an island called Sundae Shores,where a horrible hostage-keeper lives on the island and an island beast romes. 'Note' This fanfiction is at risk of being discountued,it is unknown whether it will be or not. Characters Pepster Von Schweetz Vanellope Von Schweetz Grace Charmlet Applaina Juicelle Orangela Speedpippy Galetta Seaclaid Dorita De chipo Max O'Cream 'Minor characters' Melody Von Schweetz Twister Von Schweetz Chapter 1 Vanellope: *Squeals with excitment* I cannot,thank you enough,inviting me and Pepster to Jelly Beach,Lily. Lily: Oh,your welcome. *Takes a bite of candy floss* Can Melody and Twister come? Vanellope: Unfortunatly,not.Twister is busy practising some racing,I think.And Melody,can't. Lily: Oh. *Russling comes from the bush. Melissa: *Pops,out covered in leaves* I overheard,you are taking Vanellope and Pepster,to Jelly Beach. Lily: Yes,why? Melissa: Can,I come please? *Does puppy dog eyes at Lily* Lily: Oh,fine. Melissa: Yay! Vanellope: I don't mind,if you invite more people! Lily: I will invite,Grace then. *Walks over to Grace Lily: Hey,Grace! Wanna come to Jelly Beach with me? Grace: OMG! Yeah! Galletta: Can I please come,Taffyta is on holiday and I don't like being in the house,on my own,really. Max: No,can I come instead! Lily: *Facepalm* Fine,you can both go! NO ONE ELSE! Dorita: Hmmm...they are going to Jelly Beach,huh?! I have gotta get there! *Behind a jawbreaker* Orangela: Maybe,we can help you! Applaina: Because,we wanna go to! Dorita: No,go away! Orangela: Oh,well.I guess me and Applaina,are gonna have to tell Lily,what you are planning to do! *Winks at Applaina* Dorita: Ok,Ok you can come too! I have a plan! *Laughs evilly* Chapter 2 Grace: *Getting her hair styled at the hairdresses* *Grace's phone rings. Grace: *Picks up* Hello? Pepster: Hi,Grace! It's Pepster! Do you know if 45 pairs of shoes is enough?! Grace: Erm...yes... Pepster: Good.Thanks. *Puts phone down* Grace: ... Vanellope: *Packing all her bags and shoes* *Vanellope's phone rings. Vanellope: *Does a front flip and picks the phone up* Galletta: OMG,this is so exciting! *On the phone to Vanellope* Vanellope: I heard the weather is sunny and sweet at Jelly Beach! Lily: *Rings up Grace,Max,Galletta,Vanellope and Pepster* Guys,we are gonna miss the boat! *Everyone panics Dorita: *Sneaks into the hairdresses with Orangela and Applaina in disguises* There she is! *Points at Grace,who is panicing* This is the time to sneak in her giant bags. Orangela: Isn't this invasion of privacy?! Dorita: If you don't wanna,go to Jelly Beach- Orangela & Applaina: Okay,Okay.We will sneak into her bags,then. Grace: *Grabs her purse and grabs some money to give to the hairdresser in a rush* Dorita: She is distracted! Come on! *Opens one of Grace's suit cases and jumps in and zips the suit case up* Applaina: *Does the same in the next suit case* Orangela: *Jumps into the smallest suit case* Ouch! *Zips it up* Grace: *Runs to her suitcases and struggles to pull them,but manges to* *Everyone waits near the boat. Lily: WHERES GRACE?! Grace: *Fianlly arrives* Max: There you are! *Everyone enters the boat and waves at their family,as the boat get's further and further,until it was out of site. Chapter 3 Grace: Aaah,such a lovely view...*Looks across the milkshake ocean* Lily: I agree. Vanellope: Can I make an anoucement? *Taps glass* I would like to thank Lily for organising this...everybody cheers for Lily. *Everyone slams there glasses together and says Cheers for Lily Max: *Sighs* Pepster: Max,what's the matter?! Max: It doesn't matter! *Turns away* Grace: *Feels sunburnt* Ouch,need to get my sun cream! *Walks to the smallest bag and opens it Orangela: Finally air! Grace: *Gasps* Orangela?! Orangela: DORITA,APPLAINA,OUR COVERS BEEN BLOWN! Chapter 4 Grace: Seriously,Orangela?! I thought better of you! Orangela: It wasn't my idea,it was hers. *Points at Dorita* Dorita: And? Grace: And you try and ruin every single thing I do. Applaina: We didn't mean to upset you,Gracie! Grace: Hah.Well,it's too late,now isn't it? *A bang happens Grace: Dorita?! You didn't bring a bomb on the boat too,did you?! Dorita: Don't be so stupid! *A shark begins eating the boat Grace: OMG! Pepster: *Backs up* *Sharks begin chewing the boat Dorita: *Grabs her shoes and throws them at the shark* Orangela: *Screams* OMG,OMG,OMG! *Hugs Applaina* Pepster: *Runs to where the captain is and he is being attacked by a shark* (Screams) *A shark knocks over the boat Everyone: AAAAAAAAH! Chapter 5 *They all wake up on an island Pepster: Ugh! What happened?! Dorita: *Wakes up and notices her hair* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! MY HAIR! *Begins running round in circles being insane* Grace: Maybe,if you didn't be an idiot.Your stupid hair,wouldn't be like that! Dorita: *Screams with rage at Grace and goes to hit her* Orangela: Woah! *Grabs Dorita* Vanellope: Is everyone all right?! Max: I think so... Applaina: *Head stuck in the sand* Hmmmf...Mmmmh...MMMM. *Muffled* Orangela: *Grabs her legs and get's her out* Pepster: Where is Galletta? Galletta: HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Stuck under a rock* Dorita: *Facepalm* *Meanwhile... ???: *In a hut* OMG! This is my lucky day! Jordon: What is it,Mr.Gobstopper? Mr.Gobstopper: Some of those Sugar Rush racers...THEY HAVE CAME HERE! Jordon: *With a bag over his head* Oh... Mr.Gobstopper: Quick,get me my net! It's time to get some money! Posters Request Dorita Swimming hOutfit.jpg|Dorita's poster Grace Sundae Shores.jpg|Grace's poster Category:Monster High Vs Bratzillaz XD's fan stuff Category:Fan-Fictions